User blog:PinkMate22/The thing I dislike the most about the games
I gotta get something off my chest that's been bothering me for a while. This is kind of a long ass rant and I apologize if you actually read through it all. So I've been playing these games long enough and you guys know my only real complaints. The energy and secret scenes. There's not enough of it and you gotta buy almost all of them (I've played chapter 1 of Gabriel 4 times and have never unlocked the 1st image, you gotta pay for it) But those aren't the games themselves, that's just an operating system and I can get over, I am over it. They gotta make money some how and I get it. What I love about these games is the art, characters and story telling. I can't wait till 7:00 pm every day because that's when my energy refills, and I've made a very good system to play the 10 stories throughout the 24 hours of the day I have until my energy refills. My life honestly hasn't been the same since I started playing these games frequently and I'm grateful. So know when ever I do complain about the stories I'm not doing it to be mean or to be a hater. It's a fan expressing frustration. What I don't like is how the stories portray women. Hold on, I'm not some crazy feminist, it didn't bother me at first until I've been playing for months and realized something, lemme explain. It's really sad that Lisa is the only pleasant female through out the entire series. (I haven't played Blue Swan or Fallen Road yet so idk about those girls) Sarah has her moments of being unbearable and Doris and Jenny started off terrible to the MC, and I still don't like them. Which is sad because I wanna like them now that they're redeemed and are pleasant, but they just rub me the wrong way, pity. (And now Jenny is going out with Jake... We must get rid of her!!!) (You guys know he's my favorite lol) Throughout all the stories I've played Lisa has only been in 1 fight with the MC, and that was completely the MC's fault because she jumped to conclusions like a manipulated idiot. (I don't like Gabriel's MC, she pisses me off and we'll get to that later) Almost every female villain is the same... A snobby, envious, manipulative, cowardly, privileged, slutty, stuck-up know it-all bitch. Lana and Alicia did some badass stuff though so I can forgive them. I can handle one or two, but to make them ALL like that! Doris was a little different with her look and attitude, and so was Jenny because she was doing her nasty acts out of love for her brother (kind of) but they still fall in the same categories and it makes them generic like the others. I groan every time Cassidy appears so good job writers! And FYI I prefer Samantha as the series big bad. She can actually be funny sometimes, and it's satisfying when she gets put in her place because she doesn't have authority over anyone, so it happens more often, she's probably my favorite female villain next to Lana and Alicia. The side women... all bitchy or promiscuous. So this happens a lot! A waitress will wiggle her hips trying to get your love interests attention, and then slip him her phone number. Women will give you envious looks or death glares as they eye your love interest up while he's walking down the street. Or just stare at him shamelessly. Or Samantha will straighten her back to make her bust appear larger in front of Drogo. Groupies will just throw themselves on to Colin and Adam (which was common in the 70s, 80s and even 90s but not as much anymore, totally not believable since most women have dignity) Cassidy will treat any woman like a doormat and any man as a prince. Women in bikinis will surround themselves around Daryl giggling like school girls. You'll over hear women at a fancy party talking about how they're gold diggers and how they wish they could catch Ryan for his money. Or secretary's will snub you thinking they're superior. Even women you talk to on the phone for less than a minute are rude! And an interviewer will act completely unprofessional and like a bitch to get gossip about your boss for her website instead of information about the company like she's supposed to, and when MC has another interview later on in the story with a male this time...surprise, surprise! It went fantastic with no troubles at all because he was professional and delightful! I've said this before but not all women are bitches damn it! Most women are pretty discreet when checking men out in public unless they want it to be obvious. It feels like this game is trying to pit women against each other, that every woman is the MC's enemy because they have a slight attraction in our love interest. And because they do like them it automatically makes them bitchy or slutty, because they're not allowed to be attracted to our man! Grow up. Lastly, I don't like some of the MC's. They can be so naive, they have to have pretty low self esteem to still be with their unbearable love interest. Like Adam's girl. Like, hun... I love you and I love him, but girl punch his ass in the face and go be with the man who treats you like a queen! PLEASE! (Owen was better than Adam. #sorrynotsorry) Also, some of them cry over EVERYTHING! They are weak and can be so needy, they're lives just revolve around their LI and it's annoying because it's making it seem like it's man's world. My least favorite MC's are Ryan's, Gabriel's, Daryl's and Drogo's. Ryan's is audacious, Gabriel's is an idiot, Drogo's is an audacious idiot and Daryl's is just a fucking wreck. For instance, Ryan's girl always has to have her way, it's her way or no way, the world doesn't revolve around you princess. Gabriel's girl is naive and quick to assumption (which is fine but it's how the story handles her which makes her excruciating) Cassidy told her that Lisa told her (Cassidy) about her's and Gabriel relationship... And she freaking believed her! And took it out on Lisa! You crazy? At that time she already knew Cassidy was a snake, why not get the facts first? It was satisfying when MC went crawling on her knees begging for Lisa's forgiveness. I was like "Yes honey! Crawl to the sexy secretary like the leech that you are!" (Am I being to harsh?) And that time she sent a photo of her and some dude dancing in the club to Gabriel when he was out of town because she was jealous... Even though they hadn't done ANYTHING during that time! Like OH NO BABY WHAT IS YOU DOING? What the hell is the point of it being a "make your own choices" video game when our choices have NO effect on it whatsoever! These girls just do what they want anyway so why does it matter? If anything it wastes energy. I really do like Peter's, Sebastian's, and Adam's MC's, but I'm neutral on Matt's, Nicolae's and Colin's though. I hope this changes in future books. Aren't these all written by Claire herself? If so, does she really view most women like that? Or is the team of writers a bunch of men who don't know how to properly write a decent antagonist who's not 1 dimensional? Like I said, it didn't bother me at first, until I realized writing like this was happening every other chapter or so in all routes, to the point that I just roll my eyes when it happens now. Sorry for my long rant. It's done, it's over! It's on here for the world to see! Good night San Fransisco! One more time! #MAKELISAaLOVEINTEREST! Category:Blog posts